Advice
by ToxicGalaxy
Summary: Harry/Hermione. Bill and Fleur's wedding. Can a few helpful words from Bill and Fleur help two thirds of the Golden Trio see each other in a whole new light? Set during Deathly Hallows. No flames, please.
1. Love

Summary: HHr. Bill and Fleur's wedding. Harry has been slowly sinking deeper and deeper into depression as the war rages on, but can a few helpful words from Bill and Fleur help 2/3rds of the Golden Trio see each other in a whole new light? Can this help Harry with his problems, not only emotional, but his destiny, aswell? Read and review. No flames, please.

---Chapter 1: Love

"Fleur! You have to calm down! We can't get you into this dress if you don't hold still!" Hermione screeched, as she tried to coax the horrible puff ball onto the part Veela.

"'Ow can I calm down? I am about to get married! I'm zo 'appy!" She squealed as she slipped the last strap onto her delicate shoulder.

"We know, Fleur, but if you don't stop fidgeting, you won't live till your wedding!" Mrs. Weasley threatened, taking Hermione's side and puling the corset together in the back.

"Ouch! Don't pull zo 'ard! I vant it loose" Feur said, rubbing her stomache carefully.

"Why would you want it loose, dear? Your figure is so perfect...and it is a corset, hun." Mrs. Weasley said, ignoring the shocked expression upon Hermione's face.

"Um...Fleur...can we speak...alone?" She asked, saying the last bit to Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, okay, you two girls talk your little hearts out! Just don't blame me when your late for your own wedding, Fleur!" Mrs. Weasley, or Molly, said as she closed the bedroom door behind her.

"Vut do you vant, 'Ermione?" Fleur asked as she loosend the corset ties with some difficulty.

"Fleur...I know this isn't any of my business, but...are you pregnant?" She asked, whispering as she swatted Fleur's hands away from the ties and loosend them herself.

"You are very observant, 'Ermione. Yes, I am. About 2 months along, the doctors zay" She beamed, as she rubbed her stomache subconsiously.

"That's great, Fleur, but you do realize Mrs. Weasley will have a fit if she finds out that this happend before you were married, right?" Hermione said, chuckling a bit at the thought of Mrs. Weasley lecturing her grown son and his wife like they were children.

"Yes, I know. But...Bill and I just couldn't help it...vonce ve opened our hearts to von another, ve just couldn't help it" She said, giving Hermione a look that seemed to say so much, but what, exactly, Hermione couldn't figure out.

"You know...I've zeen the vay you look at 'im, 'Ermione. You should just let it out" She said, grinning like mad.

"Everyone says that! But I have thought it over and over, and I just don't think Ron and I are...compatible. He is too selfish at times...jealous most of the time, and is a tad immature. Don't get me wrong, he's one of my best friends, but I just can't seem to...connect with him. I need someone who is...I don't know...just...different." She said, plopping herself onto the bed with a sigh. Hermione had thought about this a lot lately, and she also thought about a certain Boy Who Lived, aswell. But she wouldn't admit that to anyone, especially not to herself.

"I vasn't talking about Ron. I vas talking about 'Arry" She said, as she sat down to the mirror and fixed up her makeup that was a bit mussed up from the struggle with the dress.

"What! Harry's a friend...nothing more. Besides, Ginny loves him, and he adores her" She said, looking slightly crestfallen.

"Yes, but he also broke up vith 'er. he said it waz for zafty, right? Too much of a risk?" She said, arching her eyebrow a bit as she applied lipgloss.

"Well, yes, but that's not the point. They love each other, and like I said, he's just a friend"

"Bill and I were only friends, aswell. Besides, friends are vhat makes the best relationships. I've zeen the vay you look at each other...how he protects you virst and formost, and how you go to him for everything and anything, and vice versa" Fleur said, as she stood and walked to the table that held her veil and such.

"Fleur...I...Harry and I...we...Listen, I'm his friend, he's 'with' Ginny, and I am being pushed towards Ron, who seems to be quite taken with me. If Harry and I were to...get together...we would mess everything up. Trust would me lost, I fear that Ron would break away, along with a few members of his family, and Ginny would hate me to no end! How could I even THINK of risking all of that? What could be worth all of that?" Hermione asked, tears springing to her eyes, causing Fleur to understand the complexity of the situation. Nonetheless, she knew exactly what was worth all of that.

"Love."


	2. Hey, Hermione

Thank you so much for all the reviews! Over 200 hits on this! Wow! Well, I'm sorry it took so long :( And I'm also sorry if this sucks big time, but whatever will be, will be, I guess.

This is happening just towards the end of the last chapter.

Sorry if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes.

----Chapter 2: Hey, Hermione

"So, Harry, when do you think you'll be joining in on the Weasley family officially? I've seen the way you look at my sister, mate" Ron said, grinning ear to ear at Harry. All the guys lounged around Ron's bedroom where Bill was pacing nervously, having already been ready since 6 this morning.

"What! Oh, well, erm...you see, well, we aren't really together right now...with all that's going on...I don't want her in any danger. It wouldn't be fair to her to drag her into this mess" Harry said, sighing loudly with a glazed look to his eyes, as if in deep thought.

"Listen, if anyone can handle themselves, it's Ginny" Bill said, stopping his pacing temporarily but resuming once again when Harry glared at him.

"Yes...I know...but this isn't just some annoying student or Slytherin...well, I guess it IS some annoying Slytherin, actually, but you know what I mean" He said, a shadow of a grin rushing over his face. It was gone in an instant.

"BOYS! Are you nearly ready?" They all heard Mrs. Weasley call from the hall.

"Um, yea, mum" Bill said, checking himself over in the mirror. He sat down next to Harry and watched him as he was holding a frame of Ron, himself, and Hermione. The thing that shocked Bill was the fact that his eyes were centered on the slightly bushy-haired girl, Hermione. His thumb was grazing her face lightly, as her and Ron were obviously fighting about something or other.

"Harry...um, can I speak with you?" He asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"We are speaking right now, you know. What do you need?" Harry asked, tearing his eyes off of Hermione and turning slightly to Bill.

"I mean in private...I don't...well, it's just private" He said, standing up and ushering Harry into the conjoined room, which used to be the Twin's. He stepped over a charred desk and walked over to the 2 comfy chairs that had little damage to them and sat down, motioning for Harry to join him.

"What is going on?" Harry asked, looking at Bill oddly. Bill took his wand out and put a silencing charm on the room and looked at Harry.

"Harry, what's going on between Hermione and you?" He asked, earning a shocked expression and a rather subtle sqeak from the Boy Who Lived. Bill chuckled at his reaction, as Harry collected himself and stared at Bill with a surprised and interested expression.

"Nothing! What in Merlin gave you the idea that there was something going on?" Harry asked, eyes bulging slightly.

"Well, the fact that you were practically drooling over her photograph and that you have been acting strange around her lately. Oh, and we can't forget the whole Ginny thing, either." He said, leaning back and studying Harry's face with interest.

"I told you why I broke up with Ginny. Voldemort -oh, stop that- is a lunatic, Bill. You know that. Listen, there is a lot more to this whole thing with him than anyone knows. There are some...complications...tied with his downfall and they all need to be resolved before I can take him down. There's a lot people don't know, and can't know, and it is all centered around Voldemort and me. Ginny can't get involved, okay? It's enough weight on my mind tht Ron and Hermione won't leave me alone with it, let alone her. I don't want to be responsible for any more death or desruction than has already occured. I already killed Cedric and Sirius, I don't need anymore. Bloody hell, it's my fault that my parents died, too! I can't risk anymore! I can't TAKE anymore!" He said, struggling to keep himself together. This task had been harder and harder, lately, and Harry feared that soon he wouldn't be able to hold back anymore, and would break down. He fought it as hard as he could, knowing the fate of the Wizarding world, and more than likely the Muggle world, rested upon his success .

"Harry, it wasn't your fault Cedric and Sirius died. I don't care what happend, okay? It's not your fault! It was that bastard, Harry! He has no soul -Harry chuckles in the irony of that statement- and he is evil. Don't blame yourself for his horrible acts, Harry. As for the extra stuff you said, granted, I don't know what's going on, but I do know this: you have feelings for Hermione. Think about it. Picture yourself married. Who are you standing next to, Harry? Ginny, or Hermione? Which one feels right?" Bill asked, getting up from the chair and dusting the dirt and soot from his suit, regretting sitting in it in the first place.

"Okay, okay. Listen...I...well, Hermione...she's so brilliant, Bill! She's perfect, in every way. Ginny's amazing too, mind you, but she's just not...not...-"

"The 'one'?"

"Yea, I guess you'd say that...even though it's horribly corny" Harry said, grinning at Bill.

"Listen, Harry. Ginny is my sister, and I'd love nothing more than to see her with you. Someone trustworthy. But Harry, if you don't follow your heart, if you don't do what you want, your going to kill yourself. It will eat you to bits. Ginny would understand, Harry. She would be upset, and I wouldn't doubt it if she threw a couple of those hexs she's famous for, but she'd get over it. It's better than leading her on." He said, slapping Harry on the back in support.

"Since when did you get so sentimental an in tune with your feelings?" Harry asked, laughing.

"Honestly? Since Fluer. You'd be surprised what a woman can do to you. It's scary, really" Bill said, shuddering slightly. Harry laughed, but it was soon cut short by a voice from behind.

"You know, guys, a silencing charm doesn't do much good if the door is unlocked."

"Well, I think I will be going now" Bill said, as he passed the person that was leaning against the doorframe. Harry turned, knowing who the person at the door was..

"Umm...Hey, Hermione"


	3. Spies

Hey all! I know, I know! It has been FOREVER since I updated...but life has been really crazy lately. Went back to school, got a job, started going to the gym daily, not to mention I am actually starting to develop a social life! LOL! Oh, lord. Prom is coming up aswell, so lots will be going on for that, yunno the drill. So I gotta work extra hours to pay for that, not to mention the fact that I have to save up for my trip to Vegas this summer with my friend Misti. Yep...lots of stuff. Anyways, enough of my rambling. I'm sure you couldn't care less about this, so on to the story!

**Whatever is in here is Harry's thoughts**

---Spies

"Hey, yourself" She said, walking over to Harry slowly.

"How long have you been there, Hermione...I mean...erm...what did you hear?"

"Well, from what I heard I can guess the bits I missed" She said, with a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"Umm...I...you see...we...he-"

"I know, Harry. Merlin do I know..." She mumbled, while cutting Harry off. He looked embarrassed beyond belief, a bit scared and hopefull, aswell. Emotions were flying over his face faster than the bludger from his second year. Hermione couldn't help but laugh a bit at his nervousness. This is the boy -no, man- who had faced Voldemort on numerous occasions. The man who had been in the public eye ever since he returned to the Wizarding World. But yet, this man couldn't face his best friend. It was all very comical.

"See? That's the response I was hoping to avoid!" He said, referring to her laughter.

"Oh, Harry, that's not what I was laughing about!" She said, as she kneeled in front of him as he looked at his shoes.

"Then what were you laughing at? Huh?"

"The fact that you, of all people, are scared of talking to me. I mean, your whole life you've faced challenges that most adult wizards couldn't live through and conquered! But yet you can't face your best friend?" She said, smiling at him sheepishly.

"But you're different, Hermione. You're...well, you're Hermione" He said shyly, looking completely adorable.

"What do you mean, though, Harry? I need to know what's running though your mind. I want to know what's going on...and...how...how you feel..." She said, trailing off slightly, while she herself turned her head downwards in embarrassment.

"Hermione..." He said, picking his head up and using his hand to turn hers upwards aswell.

"Hermione, I can't. I can't let you in my mind. I can't let you know how I feel. I can't risk you. It's just like the Ginny thing. If Voldemort found out anything he would surely use it against me by hurting those I love." He said, settling once again into "hero-mode".

"Harry! Don't be so bloody stupid! I'm one of your best friends! Do you honestly think Y- Voldemort isn't going to come after me anyway? Besides, this whole situation is way too cliche for my taste. It reminds me of all the Muggle hero movies." She said, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"I know, I know...but...it's just...I am terrified of being responsible for any more tragedies, Hermione! I've already killed off Cedric, Sirius, and my parents. Not to mention I could have saved Dumbledore somehow. I can't lose anyone else, 'Mione." He said, sighing and sinking back into his seat.

"Harry, how many times do people have to tell you that none of those deaths were your fault? Cedric was killed by Peter, not you. I don't care how he came to be at that graveyard, Harry, it was still Peter. You had no idea that it was going to happen, and Cedric agreed to the tie. It was Peter and Voldemort, not you. As for Sirius, you know better than that. It was Bella. Plus, at least Sirius died while doing something important. He was protecting the ones he loved, just like you. Your parents? That's obvious. It was all Voldemort. That sick sociopath did it, not you! Your parents chose death to protect you. And in doing so they helped bring down Voldemort the first time around. They saved 10 years worth of lives by doing so. If it wasn't for them, you'd be dead aswell and Voldemort would be in full power by now. Dumbledore died because he was good. He died because he was doing the right thing. Yes, I know the locket was a fake, but neither of you knew that. Harry, none of those deaths were your fault. I know you won't take that at face value, but I'm not going to stop saying it. If you want to be the hero, fine. Search books for spells & hints about the Horcruxs, practice your Occlumency, work out, whatever, but pushing the people you love away isn't going to help you any. If anything, it will make it all worse. Remember, love is the most powerful and ancient magic there is. Don't refuse it. Embrace it." She said, pleading with Harry, trying to make him understand what the rest of the world knew.

"You're right. I won't accept that it wasn't my fault. I will always feel the guilt...but you are also right about what I should be doing. I've been wasting time. I'm sorry for that. But...you have to understand, I don't know how to embrace it. I've grown up without it...I've never learned how to handle relationships and stuff. But...Hermione...you have to know...I do care for you...more than you could ever know. I didn't...I didn't just break up with Ginny for that one reason...there was another, much more potent one than that. You." He said, looking to the ground again, letting out a huge sigh of relief, anticipation, and worry.

**Great. I've probably just ruined my friendship**

What he didn't expect, though, was Hermione to lift his face back up to see a smile on her face. A look of confusion spread over his face, but it didn't last long, as Hermione pulled his face towards her's and kissed him.

"Hermione...I...I don't understand...I thought you and Ron.." He stuttered, shocked beyond compare at what just happend.

"Harry, couldn't you see that Ron and I just didn't work? I don't want a relationship with someone whom I can never agree with...I want someone who thinks like I do, who doesn't flip out at the slightest thing. I want you, Harry" The pink tint darkend to that of a tomato. Her hands were figeting, and her breath was raspy.

"I...Hermione, everyone will hate us. I am 'supposed' to be with Ginny, and you are 'supposed' to be with Ron. How could we ever work out? Ron would hate me for 'stealing' you, and Ginny would hate you for 'stealing' me. Our friendship would disinegrate. What could be worth all that?" He asked, happy at the fact that Hermione felt for him as he did for her, but upset that it could never be.

"I was once told exactly what was worth all that." She said, smiling.

"What then?" He questioned.

"Love."

Harry smiled at her with one of his lopsided grins and hugged her, as if the world was ending around him and she was his only chance at life. Which was true, in a way. He pulled back slightly and kissed her, and for the first time, they were two normal teenagers, without a care in the world, just being together. Little did they know they were being watched by 4 people.

"I told 'er 'Arry liked 'er...iz about time zey got together" Fleur said, as she had one arm around Bill's waist.

"They are good together, aren't they?" Bill said, kissing Fleur on the top of her head and smiling.

"Much better than we were with either one of them, right, Ron?" Ginny said, sadly smiling at the couple before her.

"I guess...but am I really that hard to get along with?" He asked, earning a quiet laugh from the group as they slowly shut the door, giving the two some privacy.


End file.
